Technical Field
The invention relates to the LED illumination field, and particularly, to a dimmable and color temperature-adjustable lamp.
Description of Related Art
For the currently produced ceiling lamp or single pendant lamp, especially export lamps, ON/OFF two-section switches are usually used for controlling illumination of the lamps. The circuit control board of some of the older lamps is still designed in the early domestic resistive and capacitive pressure relief way, or high-voltage lamp beads are designed for directly controlling the illumination of the lamp via a chip. With the resistive and capacitive pressure relief and the high-voltage chip for controlling illumination of the lamp, the product (domestic or export product) has potential safety hazard and unstable quality when in use, since it lacks safety performance. For example, poor FCC anti-interference, instantaneous voltage and current increase or lightning stroke easily damage the illumination function of the lamp. Therefore, the lamp hardly passes the five-level energy efficiency. In addition, when the ON/OFF switch is used for driving, it does not have dimming function, and thus the consumer cannot adjust according to the control brightness degree. The power cannot be efficiently saved, and the power consumption cost cannot be efficiently reduced. Therefore, it is inconvenient for market promotion.
The applicant submitted a domestic patent for invention with patent number of “201420710076.9” and invention name of “dimming LED lamp” on Nov. 24, 2014, which solves the above-mentioned problem, adjusts the brightness of the illuminating lamp and efficiently saves energy charge. However, the technology still has the following shortages: 1) the LED lamp is a monochromatic lamp with only dimming function and has single function; and 2) the switch structure is wire-controlled, which lacks control flexibility and cannot perform free switch control.